Year One and Two
by Warrior13
Summary: Harry has a twin sister. This is their adventure for Years one and two. I really want to start on year three so i decided just to summarize the first two years. I will put out Year three seperately
1. Year 1 Chapter 1

I'm Scarlet Potter. I'm a witch and in my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have long red hair and piercing green eyes. I look more like my mom but have the personality of my dad. I'm quite the prankster actually. I also have a scar on my left wrist. It was from the night my parents were killed by Voldemort. I'm quite snippy and I don't like being told I'm wrong. I do have my moments when my mother's personality will come out and I will be very protective and caring of my friends and family.

Harry Potter is my twin brother but if you looked at the two of us you wouldn't even think we were siblings except for the eyes. We had our mother's eyes as everyone kept telling us. Harry was told he looks a lot like our father except for his eyes. He has a personality like mum from what I was told. He has a scar on the left side of his forehead. It was the same reason I got mine.

I understand you don't know anything about my first two years at Hogwarts so I will briefly explain the first year for now then I'll go on to explain my second year briefly.

**First Year**

We had lived with our aunt, uncle and cousin for the past ten years. Our Uncle Vernon was a great big man who looked like a giant pig. He had no neck, brown hair on the top of his thick head, and a very thick brown mustache on top of his lip. Aunt Petunia was the total opposite. She was thin, nearly twice the amount of neck then Uncle Vernon, and had brown hair on her head. Aunt Petunia was quite nosy when it came to their neighbors and they were uptight about everything. Our cousin, Dudley looked just like Uncle Vernon and had the same personality as his father. He liked to beat up Harry a lot.

When strange letters started coming to us. Uncle Vernon took us away from the house to a shack on the coast. Uncle Vernon had lost his marbles. A giant man named Hagrid had come to the little shack to deliver the same strange letters. He told us what really happened to our parents. Our parents were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort. Hagrid took us shopping for our school supplies. I thought the goblins were really interesting. The ride in Gringotts was a blast. Hagrid didn't like it. Our mom and dad left us with plenty, it was really neat to see all the coins stacked and lined up for us. We also had to do some Hogwarts business and Hagrid asked that we not mention it to anybody. It kinda looked like a rock but I didn't say anything. When it came to getting our wands, the wand maker, Mr. Ollivander, said that our wands were special because they were triplets. Its brother had given us our scars. My wand was a cherry 10 and ¼ inch with phoenix tail feather.

A/N: So I had a comment that mention they got lost a few times while reading so I decided that I would take the advice and split it into chapters so that no one else gets lost while reading.


	2. Year 1 Chapter 2

Once we were on the train to Hogwarts I made a few friends including; Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.

Seamus was my first friend from Hogwarts. I met Seamus on the train. I had gotten separated from Harry when he went to find a compartment. I was going from compartment to compartment trying to find my brother. I was stopped by a boy with white-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. At first he was cute but when he talked I wish I never poked my head into his compartment. I found out that his name was Draco Malfoy but in the end Seamus saved me from having a spell shot at me. Seamus was quite short in our first year. He has sandy-brown hair and dark blue eyes. Seamus is quite easy-going and good-natured.

After Seamus saved me from Draco, we found an empty compartment. The only other person in the compartment was a dark-skinned, dark-haired boy. He introduced himself as Dean Thomas. Dean was easy-going and good-natured. Seamus, Dean, and I became the best of friends but my adventures were always with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

I met Neville while he was looking for his toad. It was a short meeting but as the year went on I got to know him better. Neville is quite clumsy, forgetful, shy, and timid. He is quite loyal to all of his friends. Neville has a rounded-face, short, and chubby. I did my best to protect Neville but sometimes it was hard.

I met Fred and George when they asked Harry and me who we were. Fred, George, and Ron Weasley all had the signature Weasley red hair and many freckles and the blue eyes. Fred and George have a shorter and stockier build while Ron had a tall, thin build. Fred was more outgoing, daring, and sarcastic. Fred was also more compassionate when it came to innocent people falling into his pranks. He is very loyal to his family and very brave which put him in Gryffindor house. His twin brother George had the same physical appearance but he was the gentler twin. He was quiet, and his humor wasn't as harsh and he had his moments when he would make fun of himself. Fred and George are Beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ron has the same facial features as Fred and George but Ron has a tall, thin build. Ron is quite funny but sometimes his jokes are insulting. He is quite embarrassed about his family but he is still loyal to them.

I became fast friends with Hermione. Harry and Ron didn't really take a liking to her know-it-all persona. Ron constantly made comments about her and made her cry in our first year. I went after her because that's what friends are for. A troll came into the bathroom and then attacked Hermione and I but Harry and Ron thought quickly and took down the giant mountain troll. All of us were inseparable then but I was still closer to Seamus and Dean. Hermione had bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Hermione is a hard-working student and gave a helping hand to her fellow Gryffindors.


	3. Year 1 Chapter 3

The sorting was good. We got to put an old hat on our heads. The hat could talk. That was a little surprising. The classes were the best. My favorite was potions. I didn't really like Professor Snape but he had seemed to take liking to me.

Snape had taken a liking to me and no one knew why he never yelled at me and when he looked me in the eyes he always froze. I never knew why and I never asked. Harry always tried to keep me away from him and it always worked because I was either always with Ron, Harry and Hermione or Dean and Seamus. Seamus never liked the man either mostly because he always seemed to yell at him for messing up the potions but since Snape switched the partners around he rarely yelled at Seamus now because I was his partner.

I liked charms and transfiguration too but it just wasn't my forte. Professor McGonagall was really cool since she was our head of house. Flying class was Harry and I's favorite. Harry and I later learned that our dad was a seeker. After learning that, we got stuck on the third floor. We went through a door and found a giant three-headed dog after running away from Filch's cat. Filch was a mean man who gave detentions out to anyone doing something bad.

On Halloween, Hermione and I skipped the feast because Ron had made fun of her for correcting him. Seamus and Parvati knew that we were down in the girls' bathroom because of what happened. I was upset that Seamus had laughed and he knew that. Harry and Ron found us in the bathroom but so did the troll. Seamus came running in right after Harry and Ron. Harry, Ron and Seamus were fighting off the troll while Hermione and I screamed under the sinks. Hermione and I got five points taken from us while Seamus, Ron and Harry each received five points each for dumb luck.


	4. Year 1 Chapter 4

Harry and I had each received a place on the Quidditch team after one of our flying lessons. Harry took the place of Seeker while I received a place as Chaser. Harry and I each took time out of our day to learn about quidditch. The team captain, Oliver Wood, explained to us that each team had seven players; three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and a seeker. He explained the three balls. Wood only wanted me to concentrate on the Quaffle. My job and the two other chasers were to put the ball through the hoops to score ten points. Harry's job was to collect the Snitch to stop the game.

Our first game was against Slytherin. It was brutal. The cool thing about it was that I was treated like any other team member. In the middle of the game, Harry's broom started acting funny. I stopped myself and passed the Quaffle to Angelina and went to help my brother but he refused my help. The jerking of his broom stopped and resumed playing with a peace of mind. Harry had managed to catch the snitch with his mouth. I thought it was funny when he had to cough it up. We won and I flew down to hug my brother.

A few days after the game, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I were walking with Hagrid talking about our assumptions. He said he knew the three-headed dog and his name was Fluffy. That dog is vicious but has a name as sweet as candy what was Hagrid thinking. He almost slipped telling us that Fluffy was guarding something. Hagrid mentioned to us about Nicholas Flamel.


	5. Year 1 Chapter 5

It was the Christmas holidays and Hermione was going home. She had invited me to come with her but I thought it was best that I stay at Hogwarts and help Ron and Harry find something on Nicholas Flamel. Christmas was here. Harry, Ron and I each received a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. It was nice to get presents from people especially friends. The best gift we received was the invisibility cloak. It was our fathers and to me that meant a lot. That same night Harry and I went to the restricted section to look for Nicholas Flamel. We ran hidden under the cloak. We were almost caught by Snape but turn and hid in a random room. We found this magical mirror. We both saw our parents. Harry ran to get Ron. I stayed and talked to mom even though they couldn't speak. Ron only saw himself as head boy and he was holding the quidditch cup as a quidditch captain. Harry kept going back. I was getting worried and went to Dumbledore. Dumbledore and I explained to Harry that it showed us our desires. Even though we had each other we desired the love of our parents that we can't remember. Dumbledore had asked him to not go looking for the mirror.


	6. Year 1 Chapter 6

After the holidays, Hermione showed us a book that contained information on Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone. That night before curfew we went down to Hagrid's hut to talk to him about it. Hermione, Ron, and Harry indulged in their ludicrous thought that Snape wanted to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I thought otherwise. Snape was a nice guy once you looked under his slimy exterior. We also found out that not only does Fluffy guard the Stone but other things do as well. Hagrid was also in the middle of hatching a dragon egg. I thought he was cute. Draco found out about this though. We got detention and fifty points were taken from each of us for being out after hours.

We had detention with Hagrid, which couldn't have been too bad. We were going into the forest. We split up in threes. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid went with each other while Draco, Harry and I went with Fang but sadly Fang is a down right coward. I don't understand how a giant dog could be afraid of everything. For the rest of the night, Harry and I had to hear Draco moan and groan about everything. We ran into a cloaked figure that was drinking the unicorns' blood but decided it wanted to come after us. Draco ran screaming with the dog. Harry and I stood our ground. A horse man named Firenze jumped out and chased the thing off telling us that it was Voldemort.

After detention, Harry and I discussed it with Hermione and Ron. Hermione told us that as long as Dumbledore is around Harry and I can't be touched.


	7. Year 1 Chapter 7

Exams were easy for Hermione and I but Ron and Harry were uneasy about it. Harry had found it weird that what Hagrid wanted more than anything in the world was a dragon and someone just randomly shows up with one. In the end we found out that to put Fluffy to sleep you had to play him some music. We ran to McGonagall knowing that she would understand but she didn't believe us. So we took it upon ourselves to defend the stone.

That night we went to leave but Neville tried to stop us and that didn't work out to well because we stunned him so we could get past him. We were already too late. Someone was already ahead of us so we had to move quickly. We moved the paw and opened the trap door the harp had stopped playing and we all jumped into the trap door landing on a plant. I started to freak but after Hermione slipped through I relaxed and slipped down with Hermione and Harry. Hermione said a spell and Ron slipped down with us. We continued on to find a room full of flying keys, a locked door, and a broomstick. Harry grabbed the old key with a dozen others attacking him. We continued on into a room that looked like a graveyard but it was a chessboard. We saw the door and made a run for it but the opposing side's pawns stopped us. We had to play to get to the door. Harry was a bishop. Hermione was the queens' side castle. Ron was a knight. I was assigned to being the other bishop. Ron sacrificed himself so Harry could checkmate the king. We won and Harry and I continued on through the door.

The first thing that I noticed was the Mirror of Erise. Harry noticed Professor Quirrel that one that stuttered at every word. Voldemort was living on the back of his head. I thought that was weird. We received the stone and it was in Harry's pocket after I handed it over to him in the mirror. Voldemort tried to bargain with Harry but I didn't believe him and Harry didn't either. Voldemort set his follower on us and tried choking Harry but I grabbed him trying to stop him hurting the professor. Harry grabbed the professor as well and it seemed like we were burning him. So we continued when Quirrell went after the stone. Burning him to ash. I picked up the stone but a smoky version of Voldemort came from the knocking us out.

I woke up in the hospital wing with Harry on my left side. Dumbledore told us everything we missed and mentioned that the only reason Professor Quirrell couldn't bare for us to touch him was because of our mother. It was love. We were released from the wing that same day. I got to the end of the year feast. Seamus and Dean were worried about me and quite proud about what they had heard. The house cup was about to be awarded and we were in last place while Slytherin was in first. That changed when Dumbledore award us points. Hermione received fifty points for her intellect, Ron received fifty points for the best game of wizards chest ever played, Harry and I received thirty points each for our nerve, and Neville received ten points for standing up to us. Gryffindor won the house cup.

Hagrid had stopped us from getting on the train. He gave us a book with pictures. The first one was of our parents and us. Dad was holding Harry and I was being held by mum. Harry and I gave Hagrid a hug and walked off to the entrance of the train where Hermione was waiting. Harry and I were going to miss Hogwarts and we had stated that we weren't really going home.


	8. Year 2 Chapter 1

**Second Year**

Our summer was coming to a close and I had finished most of the work that the teachers have assigned to us for the summer. The Dursley's were having a couple over that would help with Mr. Dursleys' job. We were to stay quiet in a room that we were given at the beginning of the summer. We had received Dudley's second room and it was nice to lie in a bed and not be pushed out of hit and into the hall. There were two beds and a nightstand sitting between them. We had a window into the outside world Hedwig was not allowed out. My cat, Shadow, was only allowed in our room but had to be locked away when we weren't in the room.

As we reentered our room from talking to Vernon, I went straight to let Shadow out but stopped to see a weird tiny elf thing jumping on Harry's bed. The tiny elf thing introduced himself as Dobby the house-elf. This elf was slightly strange but with my interest with the creatures of our world I thought he was the coolest thing in the world. The elf had repeatedly beaten himself and telling himself that he was bad. He had come to warn us to not go back to Hogwarts because there were terrible things that were going to happen at Hogwarts. The elf revealed that he had stolen our letters from our friends. Before he left he dropped a cake on top of the women that was visiting.


	9. Year 2 Chapter 2

That same night we had a visit from a life saver. It was late at night and there was a motor running outside. Harry got up to look out the window while I curled into a ball and shoved my pillow over my ears. Harry shook me awake and told me to get Shadow and hand it to Ron. My trunk was already handed out the window into the back of the flying car. Fred, George, and Ron were all there to come and help us. I didn't question why the car was flying and just crawled into the back with Ron and George with Shadow on my lap. As Harry was getting into the car Vernon grabbed for his leg and caught him but we got away without a scratch. I handed Hedwig to Harry so he could let him out to fly. The poor bird hadn't seen outside in a long time.

We got back to the Weasley's early in the morning. Their house was really cool and Mrs. Wealsey was upset that the guys had snuck out. We were having breakfast and Mrs. Weasley kept saying that Harry and I were really thin and needed fed more. I only wished that would happen. Harry and I met Ginny and she ran back up the stairs when Harry said hi. She had a major crush on him. I could tell. We then met Mr. Weasley. He is obsessed with muggles. Our letters came and we had to go to Diagon Alley to get everything. We were going to travel by Floo powder. I had no idea what that was until Ron showed us. I thought it was neat. I went after Harry but sadly he wasn't there when I arrived.


	10. Year 2 Chapter 3

We were late for the train. Fred, George and Percy ran through first followed by Ginny and her parents. Ron and Harry tried to run at the wall but they were sent flying backwards. We couldn't get through so Harry suggested that we go to the car. Ron had other plans. We flew the car in search of the train. We thought we were behind it but the train was behind us. Harry ended up falling from the car while I dangled from his foot. I shouted at Ron to hoover over the train. I dropped from Harry's ankle and crawled through a window that Fred and George happened to be at. I found Hermione sitting with Seamus, Neville and Dean. I asked her for some robes knowing that I was her size. She handed some over to me. I quickly got changed and watched out the window for my brother and Ron. I sat with Seamus and Dean for most of the time. Hermione had walked off with Neville in search of his toad again. The poor toad seems to run from Neville a lot.

We arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. I hadn't seen my brother yet but they could be hiding up in the clouds now that they know they were heading the right way. My trunk was still in the back of the car so I had to wait until Rona and Harry got here. I was mostly worried about my cat. The sorting was finished and we were eating. I was getting more and more worried as time went on.

Finally after arriving at the common rooms we found them sitting in the chairs. I went straight to bed with Shadow on my heels. She seemed frightened from the car ride she had to endure with Ron, my poor baby.


	11. Year 2 Chapter 4

The next morning our classes had started. We had Herbology with Professor Sprout. I was excited. Today we were repotting Mandrakes. Hermione shot her hand in the air and answered the question. She stood across from me while I stood next to Seamus and Neville. Professor showed us how and Neville fainted and almost drug me down with him. I did Professor Sprout told me and yanked my Mandrake out of the pot.

I was sitting across from Dean and beside Seamus when Ron received his _Howler_. That event was freaky but after lunch we went to DADA with Gilderoy Lockhart. I sat behind my brother and next to Seamus. Gilderoy was so into himself that he set a cage full of Cornish Pixies on us. That didn't end well. Neville was lifted to the ceiling. I was trying to get Neville down when Lockhart dubbed us to round up the rest.


	12. Year 2 Chapter 5

We were on our way to quidditch practice when we ran into the Slytherin team. They had permission to use the pitch in order to train their new seeker, Malfoy. He only got on the team because his daddy bought them all Nimbus 2001s. Hermione seemed to insult Draco and he threw the word mudblood out. Ron tried to cast a spell at him but it backfired, literally. Ron started to puke up slugs. There was a boy with a camera taking pictures I almost throttled him.

We took poor Ron down to Hagrid's hoping he could help. He gave Ron a bucket and said to wait it out. He asked about what happened and Hermione explained what a mudblood is. A mudblood is a very foul name for someone with non-magical parents and Hagrid told us that there were people that were purebloods. Hermione started to cry but I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She was the best witch that I knew. She was very smart and could prove it.

Harry had detention so I stayed with Seamus and Dean for dinner. After dinner we started up into the hallways. I ran ahead because I heard my brother with Hermione and Ron but the sight wasn't pretty. Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail and a message in blood was on the wall.


	13. Year 2 Chapter 6

The next day we had transfiguration. We were turning animals into water goblets but Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin built a Chamber in the school but before he left he locked it so only his heir could unlock it and unleash the horror within and purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were incapable of studying magic. McGonagall told us that that Chamber is said to be home to something only the Heir of Slytherin can control and the home of a monster.

People were scared even the teacher. The Heir of Slytherin had returned to Hogwarts. Everyone wanted to know who it was but no one knew. Harry and Ron both thought it was Malfoy. There was a few ways to figure it out but I knew one from reading one of the many potion books I got from the library. Hermione had assigned me as potion maker knowing that I would be capable of making the potion with slight ease but the ingredients were quite complicated to require. We were most likely going to steal from Snape and that will not be easy. It would have to take a month to make.


	14. Year 2 Chapter 7

We had dueling club that evening. Harry and Draco were put up against each other. They were told to only send disarming charms out but instead sent spells to harm each other. They both threw each other back but Draco then sent a snake out on Harry. Harry started talking to it. It looked at the kid next to me and Hermione and I told it to back off. Everyone just looked at us after Snape set it on fire. Snape even stared and I was very uncomfortable with all the eyes just looking at me.


	15. Year 2 Chapter 8

Everyone either stared or just ignored Harry and I. I had enough and got up and left with Harry. It was the first time that I heard the voice so it spooked me a little. I started to walk with Harry back to the common room thinking it was nothing but when we turned the corner we found a boy on the floor and Nick floating in midair. Mr. Filch caught us and went to get a teacher. While he was gone we looked at the curious spiders that were scurrying away from the frozen boy.

Mr. Filch came back with Professor McGonagall on his heels. She took us to Dumbledore's office. We talked to the Sorting Hat asking if he put us in the right house and he explained that we would have done well in Slytherin. We noticed Dumbledore's bird and stared curiously at it until it went up in flames. His bird was a Phoenix that when he dies he bursts into flames and is reborn from the ashes. He continued saying that phoenixes can carry immensely heavy loads and that their tears have healing powers. Hagrid came running into the office saying that he would swear in front of the ministry of magic that Harry and I didn't do it. Dumbledore asked us if we had anything we wanted to tell him. We lied.


	16. Year 2 Chapter 9

The holidays were here and the potion was ready for us. Hermione and I were working on it every chance we got so that way we could have it ready for now. Hermione and I already had our chosen Slytherin girls. She was going to be Millicent Bulstrode while I was going to be Pansy Parkinson. We knew that Harry and Ron were going to ne Crabbe and Goyle but we had to get rid of them so Hermione had me make a simple Sleeping Draught. We were prepared when we explained everything to Harry and Ron at dinner. Ron and Hermione ran for the bathroom and I followed right behind them. I felt my face morphing and changing. I walked out of the bathroom looking like the pig herself.

Draco found us talking to Ron's brother Percy. I was freaking out. Draco led us to the Slytherin common room. Ron and Harry were almost making it obvious that they weren't Crabbe and Goyle. I stood off to the side trying to listen to the conversation without being to suspicious. When Harry and Ron ran out morphing back into themselves I knew I had to take off after them. I was a little late and had to hide behind a curtain until Draco went to his dormitory. I ran out and up into the girl's bathroom to find out that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there to be found. I made my way, carefully and quietly to the common room. When I got back to the common room I found out that Hermione had accidently had cat hair instead of a human hair.


	17. Year 2 Chapter 10

The next night I was studying for charms class waiting for Harry and Ron to get back. Dean and Seamus were sitting on the floor playing Exploding Snap and it looked like Seamus was losing from the way his eyebrows looked to have been singed off. I smiled as I heard them play their game. It was funny every time Seamus lost he would get a little bit madder. He finally gave up playing and decided it was time to rest. I watched him as he left the common room. I was still upset that he wasn't speaking to me but Dean had started to speak to me but only in slight whispers so Seamus didn't see.

A few minutes later Harry came down the steps with an old book in his hand. Harry and I decided that we should write in it. Our words vanished but different hand writing appeared. Harry asked if he knew about the Chamber of Secrets and if he could tell him. He did but he could only show him. I raised my eyebrow at Harry but he wasn't in his seat. I sat on Harry's chair hoping to find out where Harry went when moment later he was being thrown out of the little book and on to me. He told me how it was supposedly Hagrid that opened the chamber but I didn't believe that one bit. We didn't even question Hagrid about it like Hermione wanted us too.


	18. Year 2 Chapter 11

The next day Neville came running at us telling us that Harry's side of the room had been trashed. Harry and I were prepared for our game and we were on our way out on to the pitch when McGonagall was coming towards them. She told us the match was cancelled and for Harry and I to follow her. Hermione was lying in a hospital bed petrified. I was now scared. I was in the common room sitting next to Dean who was now officially my friend again. He was comforting me about Hermione. I was crying and I just needed a hug from someone that I knew. I couldn't find my brother after he went into the dormitories and I didn't want to find him. McGonagall came in and made an announcement about new rules and that unless the culprit was caught Hogwarts will likely be closed.

Harry dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night. We ran down to Hagrid under the cloak. We needed to find out what was going on. Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic came into Hagrid's hut after we placed the cloak back over us. Hagrid was taken to Azkaban and Dumbledore had stepped aside. Hagrid left with the saying follow the spiders. So that's what Ron, Harry, Fang and I did. We followed the spiders into the Dark Forest. The path of spiders continued deep into the forest towards a pit. A giant spider crawled out of the pit and told us about the chamber of secrets. The giant spider was named Aragog. We learned that the monster was something that spiders feared and that the girl was discovered in a bathroom. Aragog didn't like us here and set his babies upon us. All of a sudden a bright light came shining through and the flying car came to save us. The spiders still came after us and we sped out of the area. Ron is not a good driver. The car landed us right outside of Hagrids' house and drove away all by itself.


	19. Year 2 Chapter 12

Ron, Harry and I were in the hospital wing visiting Hermione. Harry found a piece of paper wadded up in Hermione's hand. It told us about the monster and how it traveled. We also figured out why no one has died yet. They only saw the reflection of the snake. The girl that died fifty years ago was moaning Mrytle. Students were to report to the common room while teachers were to report to the second floor corridor. We went straight to the second floor and found out that the monster has taken a girl into the chamber. Lockhart was to save the girl because he knew where the entrance was all along. The monster had taken Ginny.

We ran straight for Lockhart's office but he was packing his bags to run away. He has been taken credit from other wizards and he was gift with Memory Charms. We had three wands on him in a second and we were walking to the girls' bathroom where Moaning Myrtle had died. She explained that she had died by looking out of her bathroom stale seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes by the sink. Harry and I whispered something in Parseltongue. The sink started to move to reveal a pit that went down into nowhere. Lockhart tried to make a run for it but we pushed him into the pit and jumped in after him. Harry took the lead while Ron and I followed with Lockhart in front of us. I walked with Harry along the long and winding snakeskin and stopped at its head. Lockhart fainted but shot right back up and grabbed Ron's wand. Lockhart tried to wipe Harry's memory but it backfired. There was a blocked pathway. Ron and Lockhart were on one side while Harry and I were on the other.


	20. Year 2 Chapter 13

Harry and I continued on. We spoke more Parseltongue and advanced into the chamber. We found Ginny barely alive at the end of the long path. We learned that Ginny was slowly dying but as she died Tom Marvolo Riddle was growing stronger. His named was spelled out in flames and was rearranged to say 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Fawkes swooped down and dropped the sorting hat into Harry's hands. Tom called the basilisk. Harry and I made a run for it. Fawkes blinded the basilisk. Harry ran one way and I ran towards Ginny so I could keep her slightly alive before Tom got to powerful. Harry had come back to us. The sword of Gryffindor appeared in the hat and Harry grabbed it and climbed up the statue. He was fighting off the monster when finally he stabbed it up though his mouth catching himself on one of the basilisk teeth. I opened the diary and started to plunge the tooth into the diary repeatedly. Tom Riddle died slowly just like last time. Harry and I took the final stab into the front of the book. Fawkes came back and started to cry on his arm. I helped Ginny to stand and Harry stood up next to me. Fawkes carried us all out of the chamber.


	21. Year 2 Chapter 14

Harry, Dumbledore, and I discussed many things. Our houses that we could have been Slytherin and that we all speak Parseltongue. Dumbledore suspects that he had transferred some of his powers to us the night he tried to kill us. He showed Harry the sword, revealing that only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword out of the hat. Lucius Malfoy interrupted our conversation with Dobby on his heels. After talking to Dumbledore he walked out the door with Dobby following. Dobby nodded his head at his master saying that it was his book. I asked to have the diary. Harry and I ran out after Mr. Malfoy. We gave him the diary back. He gave the diary to Dobby and I nodded at him to open it. Dobby received a black sock that belonged to Harry. We made Dobby a free elf.

The goodbye feast was the best. I ran at Hermione. I had missed her so much. It was the best to have her back. As we walked into the great hall, Hermione hugged Harry and shook hands with Ron. Dumbledore cancelled all the exams. Hagrid walked in just in time and stopped in front of us. He would have been on time if Ron's stupid owl hadn't of gotten lost. Harry and I got up and hugged him and then Dumbledore started to clap for him. Everyone joined in even some of the Slytherin's. As we were leaving the great hall that night Seamus caught up to me and apologized asking to start over as friends. I said of course and smiled. I missed my best friend.

A/N: That is the end of Year Two look out for the Third Year but it will be better than these two because it will have actual conversationa and well we will see a lot more friendship between Seamus and Scarlet. That is going to be my main ship. If you don't like it. That's fine. Comment would be appreciated but not on these two but on my new story. If any of you have any ideas on story titles let me know. **YEAR THREE IS UP.** Thanks!


End file.
